7 Years Without Love
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Sudah 7 tahun ini aku bersamanya. Lebih malah. Tapi rasanya lagu ini sangat cocok untuk kami./"Tenang saja, hyung akan selalu bersama denganmu kok."/"Hyung mencintai Siwon."/Dan… kau tetap tidak melihatku./Entah kenapa… melihat wajah bahagiamu itu… aku jadi sedikit merasa tidak rela…/"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai orang lain seperti aku mencintaimu, Yesung hyung…"/OS CIRH?


UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN

7 Years Without Love

OS: Can I Replace Him? Kyuhyun Side

Cast: Super Junior

Main Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung

Other Cast: Super Junior Member

Main Pair: BROKEN!KyuSung

Other Pair: YeWon

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Angst a little

Rate: T

Disclaimer: God, Parents, tapi ceritanya asli milik Ucchan!

Warn!: BL(BoysLove), cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, OOC(maybe), bahasa Korea amburadul, dan GAJE.

HAPPY(?) READIING~~!

* * *

ALL KYUHYUN POV

* * *

Musik mulai mengalun, mengiringi tiap langkahku naik ke atas panggung. Sorak sorai ELF dapat kudengar mengalahkan alunan musik yang volumenya cukup kencang.

Aku membuka mulutku,

"Chilnyeoneul manatjyo… amudo uriga ireoke, swipge ibyeolhal jureun mollatjyo…"

Aku mengingatnya lagi. Namja manis yang membuatku begitu merasa sempurna… namja manis yang merupakan hyung kesayanganku…

Dan… namja manis yang sangat kucintai.

Sudah 7 tahun ini aku bersamanya. Lebih malah. Tapi rasanya lagu ini sangat cocok untuk kami.

"Geuraedo urineun heeojyeo boeryeotjyo. Gin sigan, ssahawatdeon gieogeul namginchae…"

Yah. Kami mungkin memang sama sekali tidak berjodoh. Dia mencintai orang lain. Dan aku… hanya berada di belakang dengan semua memori yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Urin eojjeom neomu eorinnaie, seororeul manna gidaenneunji molla… byeonhaeganeun uri moseupdeureul gamdanghagi eoryeowonneunjido…"

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

Aku menatap obsidianmu. Kau tersenyum lebar, membuat mata cipitmu membentuk bulat sabit. Manis sekali di mataku…

"Annyeong! Namamu Kyuhyun 'kan? Kim Yesung imnida! Mohon bantuannya yaa!" serumu ceria sambil mengulurkan tangan mungilmu.

Aku tersenyum. "Ne. Mohon bimbingannya, sunbaenim,"

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba kau mempoutkan bibirmu. Aku jadi berpikir, apa aku salah bicara…? "Jangan panggil aku sunbae! Panggil aku hyung!" aku terbelalak. Sedetik kemudian, aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Aku tersenyum. Lalu mulai menyanyi lagi. "Ibyeolhamyeon apeudago hadeonde. Geureongeotdo neukkilsuga, eobseotjyo, geujeo geunyang, geureongabwa hamyeo damdamhaenneunde…"

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"Kyu…" hyungku yang manis ini menatapku cemas.

Aku menoleh ke arahmu dengan tidak bersemangat. "Ne…?"

"Jangan murung begitu, dong!" kau menangkupkan tangan mungilmu di pipiku. "Kau hanya pergi sebulan kok! Bukan selamanya,"

Aku mempoutkan bibirku. "Tetap saja lama! Aku 'kan tidak suka jauh darimu hyuung…" rengekku. Aku harus ke China untuk promo album terbaru SuJu M. Dan aku tentu saja harus meninggalkan hyungku ini sendirian! Dia ini orangnya paranoid!

Kau terkekeh. "Tenang saja, hyung akan selalu bersama denganmu kok."

Aku berbinar-binar. "Hyung akan ikut kami ke China?"

Kau menggeleng seiring dengan wajah murungku. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Aku mendengus. "Lalu?"

Kau tersenyum yang membuat wajahmu berkali lipat lebih manis. "Hyung akan ke gereja setiap hari. Hyung akan selalu mendoakanmu dan member lainnya!"

Aku berdecak. "Hanya itu?"

Kau cemberut. "Doa itu penting tahu! Memangnya kau mau aku mendoakan supaya pesawatmu jatuh hingga kau tewas?!" tudingmu pedas. Aku nyengir.

"Aniiyoo~! Aku bercanda kok, Hyuuung~!" aku memelukmu erat. "Tapi kau janji harus ke gereja tiap hari ne?"

Aku dapat mendengar tawamu. Terdengar sangat indah… "Hyung janji. Jadi jangan sedih! Kita berpisah hanya untuk sementara."

Aku tersenyum. "Ne, Hyung…"

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

"Ureotjyo, sigani gamyeonseo naegejun. Aswiume geuriume, naetteutgwaneun dareun… naui mameul bomyeonseo…"

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"Kau kenapa Kyu…?" tanya Donghae hyung cemas.

Aku menggeleng. "Ani. Aku hanya merindukan Korea kok…" dan tentu saja bohong. Aku merindukanmu, hyung. Walau kau sudah menyuruhku untuk tidak rewel di sini, tapi tetap saja…

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya. "Sebegitu rindunya dengan Korea?"

Aku mengerutkan alisku mendengar perkataannya. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Donghae menyodorkan selembar tisu padaku. "Kau menangis loh,"

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Aku memang sangat merindukanmu saat itu… merindukan senyummu, tawamu, sentuhanmu, dan suaramu…

Segalanya tentangmu…

"Cheoeumen chinguro, daeumeneun yeoninsairo… heeojimyeon gakkaseuro chingusairaneun… geu mal jeongmal malneunde…"

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

Aku tidak suka. Tidak suka saat kau menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

Choi Siwon itu. Tidakkah kau sadar…? Namja menyebalkan itu sama sekali tidak melihatmu…?

… Sesekali, lihatlah aku. Jangan hanya dia.

… Lihat aku.

:

:

"Hyung…"

Kau menatapku dengan matamu yang berkaca-kaca itu. Aku langsung memelukmu tanpa pikir panjang. "… Kyu…?" suaramu terdengar serak.

Aku mengelus surai hitam legamnya. "Menangislah, hyung…"

Dan satu kata dariku itu, kau langsung menangis. Tidak masalah.

Tidak masalah meski air matamu itu bukan untukku. Tidak masalah meski nama yang kau panggil selama kau menangis itu bukan untukku. Tidak masalah meski bajuku basah akibat air matamu.

Semuanya tidak masalah. Asal kau bisa melupakannya. Melupakan segalanya tentang dirinya, dan kembali menatapku seperti dulu lagi…

:

"Hyung mencintai Siwon."

Dan… kau tetap tidak melihatku.

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Tes tes

"Geu huro samnyeoneul bonaeneun donganedo… gakkeumssik seoroege, yeollageul haesseotjyo…"

Suara ELF tiba-tiba terdengar membahana lagi. Ah… apa aku menangis…?

* * *

FLASHBACK:ON

* * *

"Kyu!" panggilmu.

Aku menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Ne, Hyung?"

"Apa kau melihat Siwon?!"

Aku langsung membeku. Untuk apa Yesung hyung… mencari Siwon…?

"Kyu?"

Aku tetap terpaku. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tiba-tiba suara Heechul hyung melengking dari dalam kamar,

"Siwon? Anak itu sudah pulang tadi! Kau susul saja ke rumahnya!"

Dan… kau langsung pergi tanpa melihat ke arahku.

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

"Dareun han sarameul manna ttodasi, saranghage doeeosseumyeonseodo nan… seulpeulttaemyeon hangsang jeonhwalgeoreo, sorieobsi, nunmulman heulligo. Neodo joheum saram mannaya doenda, maeumedo eomneun mareul hamyeonseo… ajik nareul johahana gwaenhi dollyeo malhaetjyo…"

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

Dan kau berdiri di sana. Dengan baju tentara lengkapmu. Menatap sekeliling sambil menebar senyum. Aku tahu, kau sedang mencari dia 'kan…?

Dasar namja itu. kenapa dia tidak datang saat kau akan pergi wamil begini sih…? Kau masih mencintainya…?

Aku maju memelukmu yang tengah berwajah sedih. "Hyung. Aku akan merindukanmu."

Dapat kurasakan tangan mungilmu mengelus punggungku. "Nado Kyunnie, nado…"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Menghirup semua aroma yang menguar dari tubuhmu.

Aroma vanilla.

"Kau masih mencintainya, Hyung…?" bisikku pelan.

Kau terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Appoyo.

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Tes tes

"Arayo… seoro gajang sunsuhaesseotdeon… geuttae geureon sarang dasi hal su eopdaneun geol, chueogeuro nameulppun… gakkeumssik chagaun geuael neukkilttaedo isseoyo… hajiman ijeneun amugeotdo yoguhal su eopdaneun geol jal aljyo…"

"OPPAAAAA!"

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"Kau kenapa lagi, Kyu?" tanya Donghae hyung lagi dengan herannya.

Aku menggeleng. "Ani, hyung. Aku hanya sedang mengingat sesuatu."

Donghae hyung bersmirk. Aish. "Mantan yeojachingumu yaaa? Atau namjachingu?!" berisik.

Aku menutup mataku. "Sejenis itu."

Masih terasa di bibirku. Ciuman lembutmu malam itu. Betapa manisnya bibir cherrymu itu. Yah. Walau itu memang yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Bibirmu sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

… Aku mencintaimu, dengan tulus. Walau aku tidak memilikimu.

Saranghaeyo.

"Aiish, Kyu! Kenapa kau jadi cengeng akhir-akhir ini, sih?!"

:

:

Chu chu~

Aku benar. Kau sudah menjadi miliknya. Seutuhnya. Lihat saja, kau asyik berciuman dengannya tanpa melihat ke arahku sama sekali.

Sekali lagi. Cintaku ini murni. Tidak ada rasa ingin memiliki sama sekali.

… Tapi kenapa terasa begini sakit…?

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Aku menyeka air mata yang masih menetes turun dari sarang caramelku. Lalu mulai menyanyi lagi,

"Na ije gyeolhonhae geu aeui maldeutgo… hanchameul amumaldo hal suga eobseotjyo… geurigo ureotjyo geu ae majimak mal… saranghae deutgosipdeon geu hanmadi ttaemune…"

Dan musik kembali mengalun… mengingatkanku akan hari itu…

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"Kalian sadar dengan perbuatan kalian…?" tanya Lee Soman Ahjussi kepadamu dan Siwon, sementara aku dan member lainnya menatap kalian cemas.

Siwon mengangguk. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya."

Lee Soman ahjussi menghela napas. "Hhh… lakukan sesuka kalian. Asal jangan terlalu heboh!"

Entah kenapa… melihat wajah bahagiamu itu… aku jadi sedikit merasa tidak rela…

:

:

"Selamat hyuuung~!" Wookie memelukmu dengan air mata bahagia. Sementara kau hanya tersenyum. Tampak sekali kau sangat bahagia.

"Gomawo Wookie…"

Dan semua member menyalami kalian satu persatu. Saat tiba giliranku, aku melewati Siwon dan langsung berjalan ke arahmu. Aku menggenggam tanganmu dengan lembut. Senyum palsu tetap menghiasi wajahku.

Kau menatapku sedih. "… Aku akan menikah Kyu." Kau berusaha tersenyum. Meski yang kulihat hanyalah senyum hambar.

Aku langsung memelukmu dengan erat. "Chukkae, hyung. Aku ikut senang untukmu."

Dapat kudengar tangisanmu. Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga ingin menangis bersamamu. Tapi aku masih bisa menahannya. Aku tidak mau membuatmu semakin sedih…

"Heii, Kyu! Kenapa kau tidak menyalamiku?!"

Aku melirik namja menyebalkan itu dengan ekor mataku.

"Chukkae, kuda." Ucapku dengan nada sedingin es.

"GRAAAHHH!"

Saat itu juga aku berpikir. Kenapa kau bisa mencintai namja yang kekanak-kanakan begini, hyung…?

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Kau, dan hanya kau. Itulah isi kepalaku selain starcraft dan wine.

Hanya kau, hyung.

Dan perlahan, alunan musik mulai berhenti. Aku menunduk.

Masih. Air mataku masih berjatuhan…

"OPPAAA! Uljimma…!"

:

:

Aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku dengan gontai. Aku sekarang sudah di back stage. Aku yakin sekarang wajahku sudah sangat kusut.

Tap tap

"Gwenchanayo, Kyu…?" dan kau datang. Dengan wajah cemasmu. Wajah yang membuatku ingin kembali berharap. Tapi semuanya hancur saat caramelku menatap cincin di jari manismu.

Kau sudah dimiliki.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaanmu.

Kau tersenyum lembut. "Kau hebat, Kyu. Kau sangat menjiwai lagu tadi. Lagu tadi… kau nyanyikan sambil memikirkan siapa?" tanyamu penasaran.

Uuh, kau memang terlalu polos hyung.

Aku menunduk.

"Kyu?"

Aku meringis kecil. "Orang yang sedang berdiri di depanku ini…"

Dan kedua lengan mungilnya memelukku begitu saja. Berusaha membuatku lebih baik tanpa tahu, semua perhatian ini menghancurkanku…

Kenapa… mataku memanas lagi sih…?

"Gwenchana. Kau akan menemukan yang jauh lebih baik. Hyung jamin." Ia mengelus lembut punggungku.

Aku tersenyum lirih. Aku mengangkat tanganku hendak balas memeluknya, tapi…

"Babyy~!" aku langsung menurunkan tanganku lagi begitu namja menyebalkan itu memanggilmu.

Kau diam sejenak, lalu perlahan melepas pelukanmu. Kau menatapku sambil tersenyum manis. "Hyung pergi dulu, ne." kau lalu mengecup lembut kedua kelopak mataku.

Setelah itu, kau berlari meninggalkanku begitu saja.

… Aku menggeleng pelan sambil menatap punggungmu yang semakin menjauh.

"Aku tidak bisa Hyung…" gumamku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai orang lain seperti aku mencintaimu, Yesung hyung…"

Dan air mataku menetes… meluncur turun dari kedua pipiku…

Jatuh. Menuju tanah.

* * *

HAPPY ENDING (Dilempar sandal jepit sama KyuSung Shipper)

* * *

Nahhh… selesai juga… mianne kalau aneh! Ini Ucchan ketik semalaman suntuk. Hebat yah… Ucchan nyelesein empat fic dalam waktu semalam… Ucchan sakit jiwah~!X3 (Readerdeul geser 5 meter)

Eh, Ucchan jadi ngerasa nggak tega sama Kyunnie…^.^' moga-moga dimaafkan~!#PLAK! Ah ya! bahasa Koreanya juga! Kalau ada yang salah mianne! Ucchan ngetik sambil lihat videonya. Entah bahasa koreanya udah bener atau belum! Ucchan nggak bisa ngecek…*pundung*

ANYWAYS! Gomawo masih menunggu fic abal ini ne! Ucchan akan semakin berusaha lagi!

Oh ya, kalau berkenan, silahkan review~! Ucchan sangat menghargainya! Singkat kata,

Review/Flame PLEASEE~?


End file.
